


Defiance

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 16 - Defiance





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 16 - Defiance

It was freaky, seeing the usually wild woman in a proper uniform. Sera didn't like it. Not one bit. She didn't like this war business any more than she had the first time. But here they were. Here she was, looking at her Shiny all dressed up and ready to march with proper troops and hating every dumb second of it. “Promise me something, yeah?”  
Gize glanced away from everything she was packing at looked back at the smaller woman. “Sure. Anything you want cupcake.”  
“If you're gonna wear the stinky uniform, you have to be twice as much trouble.” Sera folded her arms, tilted back her head and raised up on her tiptoes. That's how you looked commanding, more or less, wasn't it?  
Her brow rose slightly and the Vashoth straightened up a little, packing paused, “Twice as much as what? You? I don't think that's even possible Sera.”  
“Then you're just not pushing hard enough!”  
“Heh. I just think there's nobody out there who can even compete with how utterly mad you are when you want to be. Because you are. You're like a beehive cracked open in the middle of a fancy ball, cupcake. I'll be there to back you up though. ...Assuming you're coming with me?”  
“I'm your fuckin' wife dummy! Like I'm gonna sit here like an ass while you go and pretend to be a hero or whatever all over again.”  
“Good. We're going to raise hell for that egghead.”  
“Fuck yeah we are!”


End file.
